Konoha High
by DemoneLupo
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is your normal depressed Konoha High School student. His life is agony until a mysterious boy runs into him in the hall. Does sasuke gain extra feelings for this boy when he explains his dark past?   Includes SasuNaru and LEMONS


**Part One**

Chapter One

As I, Sasuke walked through Konoha High School; I looked at all of the groups of friends laughing with each other. I knew they where laughing at me. I was alone. Everyone had a friend. I didn't. Even though all of girls liked me, I didn't like anybody. I preferred to be alone. I didn't want to be around anybody. Since my whole family was murdered by my brother, and he disappeared; I had slipped deeper and deeper into the darkness of depression. Anyways, I turned a corner and saw a group of kids crowded around a locker. They were laughing and pointing at something. I ignored them and walked past them. I heard laughing behind me, and then something rammed into my back. I stumbled forward and turned angrily to see what it was. Someone had run into me. Laughing kept up behind me. Then someone shouted, "Better run little newbie! That kid you ran into is an emo freak." I clenched my fists. The person who ran into me shook its head and ran forward. I turned and yelled at the group, "I am not EMO!" Then I turned and trudged to class.

I got about halfway to class when the bell rang to be in first period. Great…. I was late. I regretfully trudged to my class, fearing what sensei-Iruka-sensei would say when I appeared late. I could almost hear him yelling inside of my head. I cringed but laughed when I saw his face freeze in my mind.  
As I got to the classroom, I knocked on the door. Sensei walked to the door and opened it angrily. I heard him say in his sharp tone, "Sasuke, why are you late." I explain about the group of kids and the kid who ran into me. He shook his head and told me to sit down. When I turned for my lab seat, I froze instantly. Beside my lab table seat, where there shouldn't be anyone, there was a person sitting there. (Allow me to explain, I don't have a lab partner. I convince Sensei to not give me one at the beginning of the school year.) I had no clue who this boy was, or why he was sitting there. Behind me I heard sensei saying "Is there a problem? Sit down?" I trudged back to my seat and scooted as far away as I could from this stranger. I ignored Sensei's lesson and curiously looked at this stranger. He was medium height. His hair was a golden blonde color. He had whiskers on his cheeks and beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing some weird orange suit thing. When the bell rang and Sensei dismissed class, the boy stood up and held his hand out to me. He said, "Hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm new. Nice to meet you." I stood up and pushed his hand out of my way. Then I walked out the classroom and left him standing there with his hand sticking out.

The next three periods went good. Naruto wasn't sitting anywhere near me, but lunch was another thing. I walked into the lunchroom and sat down at my normal spot. Before I could get there, a girl in my ninja training class that I think was named Sakura jumped in my way. She said, "Hey Sasuke-kun! I was wondering… would you be my boyfriend?" I stared at her and then, in a flat, toneless tone, I said, "No." Then I walked away and sat down. When I looked back, she was still standing there. Of course, she unfroze and went to join her group.

She had asked me out countless of times now. I looked around to happy lunchroom and spotted the new kid. I froze when I found him. He was sitting by himself. His head was down, and other kids were looking at him and giggling with each other. Then he got up and ran out of the lunchroom. I reluctantly got up and followed him. When I got outside, I clutched my arms, IT WAS COLD! I saw Naruto running towards Sensei-Iruka-sensei's room. Iruka-sensei was at lunch now, with us, so no one was there. I didn't know why he was going there but I followed him. When we got inside, I peeked into the room while Naruto entered. He didn't notice me, so he sat down at his fourth period seat and laid his head down. I walked in and stood in front of him. He looked up and I swear he jumped about two feet in the air. Then he said, "Great, more people to laugh at me. Now I'll be called a cry baby." I shook my head and said, "So your Naruto? My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto blinked and looked at me. I held my hand out and but he ignored it. He looked at me and said, "You're not going to laugh at me or call me names and push me around?" I shook my head and said, "Why would I do that. I never do. I'm usually the one getting laughed at." He blinked again. Then he smiled and said, "Would you be my friend? Everyone else always teases me and is mean. I have no friends." I hesitated, wondering if I could trust this kid. He might be one of those kids who is teased at first but then goes and joins the cool and popular kids. I decided I should give him a shot. He would be my first friend. "I have no friends. You would be my first, "I closed my eyes and smiled, "Sure!" He smiled and closed his eyes. Then he laughed and the bell rang. I waved to him as I left for art class. Naruto was not in my art class, so it went by fast. Next, was my ninja training class? Naruto was in it. _Why did they have to intrude him into my favorite class! _I thought regretfully. I marched over to the area I always go to, and sat down. When Kakashi- Sensei (the teacher for ninja training) put us in groups to fight against some weird training thingy, I was paired with the girl Sakura and Naruto. They both seemed happy to be in my group. When we were being picked as opponents, we got to fight Kakashi. We split off into groups and fought on the mats. Then we started to fight. As I swiped at Kakashi, Naruto came behind him. Sakura stayed at the edge of the mat and stared at us. I looked over and said, "Fight!" Kakashi took this distraction and used it against me by throwing me down and pinning me. Then I pushed him off and pulled out one of the plastic practice kunai they gave us and held it to his neck. Then he said, "Mercy. You win." I got up from him and put my kunai back into my holster. He stood up and said, "Good Sasuke. Sakura! Why didn't you fight! Naruto, good job on making it so I couldn't back up. From now on, I am your fighting teacher. Meet me here tomorrow. Class dismissed for you." We nodded and I walked to my bag. We were the first ones done, so I walked outside. The cool air bit into my skin like razors, but I kept walking. I decided to go to one of the random courtyards. I got bout half way to it when I noticed I was being followed. I turned to see Sakura peering around one of the trees at me. She stepped out from behind it when she saw me look at her. She was shivering. Then she looked up and met my eyes. Her voice was shaky when she said, "Sasuke… Please like me…" I stared at her coldly and stated, "Why? Why should I like you?" Then she fell to the ground on her hands and knees and started to cry and yell, "Because I love you! Please love me back." I stared at her. For a moment, I got a brief flash of Naruto sitting in Iruka-sensei's classroom with his head down, crying. I shook it off and yelled at her, "Why should I like YOU! What are you to me? You're just a stupid shy little girl in my class who is afraid to fight! You're stupid and ignorant. You always rely on others! Stop asking me out! Stop Liking me! Stop crying over me! Stop bothering me!" Then I took off running. I ran across campus. When I reached the western side, I stood against the wall and fell down. I leaned against it and buried my head in my knees. Then I cried and thought, _why did I lose it? What is wrong with me! Why did I say those things? _Then I heard a laugh above me. I looked up to see something back sitting above me. All you could see were the eyes. They were snake eyes. Then it zipped away. Then I suddenly thought of my brother's name… Itachi. I clenched my fists and wiped my eyes. Then I stood up and slowly walked back to class. After a while, I heard the bell to be in class ring. I took off running because Sensei would kill me when I got there.

As soon as I walked into the building… I heard sensei's voice yelling at the class. I really wanted to just skip the last class of the day and go home, but I stayed and kept walking. I reluctantly went up to the door and knocked. The door swung open and hands grabbed at me and drug me in. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was inside of the classroom facing sensei. He had an angry expression on his face. Then he yelled, "Uchiha Sasuke! What do you think you are doing coming late to my classroom! I have told you time and time again! If you're late, don't bother coming!" I nodded and he sighed. "Just go sit down." I nodded again and went to my seat. When I sat down, I looked in front of me. Sure enough, Naruto was sitting in the seat before me. And apparently Sakura had been moved next to me. During the whole lesson, Sakura kept glancing at me. It was completely obvious. I got fed up with it and stared out of the window (my seat was positioned next to a window that looked out across konoha. When the bell rang, I got up and walked outside. As soon as I got outside of the school grounds, I heard a laugh again. I looked up and the black figure I saw earlier was sitting on the wall. It jumped down into a crouch and then stood up slowly. Its snakelike eyes were glowing and then his full body showed. He was wearing a big rope belt that had a box on the back. He had long hair and a sound ninja band. His dress thingy was cream colored and he had blackish blue pants underneath. He had on ninja show and his tongue was long and snake like. He smiled and said, "Uchiha Sasuke. The Brother of Uchiha Itachi. My name is Orochimaru. I have come to take you to your brother. He has to talk to you. Come with me or I will make you." I jumped away from him when he grabbed me and he lunged at me. I jumped across the little clearing. Then I summoned up my chakra and did fireball jutsu at him. He dodged and smiled. "You have great talent young ninja. I see great times in your future. Do you not remember me from your childhood? You have fought me once before." Then my neck started to burn like fire. I held it and fell to the ground gasping. Then I heard, "I guess Itachi can wait for you. I shall allow you to grow stronger and graduate before I come again." Then he disappeared. I stared at the place where he was. Then Naruto ran out of the gate to the academy. He saw me clutching my neck, on my knees on the ground and ran over to me. My neck hurt so badly. I clenched my mouth to keep from screaming out. When Naruto go over to me, I blacked out.

Chapter Two

When I woke up, it was dark in the room. My neck was numb. I could see nothing. Then a crack appeared in the wall and in walked Naruto. He was carrying a tray and when he saw me awake, he set it down on something. Then he turned on a light. The sudden brightness blinded me for a moment and when I could get used to it, I noticed I was in a small room. "Naruto? Where am I? What am I doing here?" He picked up something off of the tray and walked over to me. Then he motioned for me to lie down and when I did, he laid a wet washcloth on my head. Then he answered by saying, "When I left the academy, I saw you on the ground. When I got to you, you fainted and had a weird bruise mark on your neck. We are at my house. I brought you here because I didn't know where you lived. You've been out for about 12 hours. It's three in the morning now. That's why it's so dark." I closed my eyes and muttered, "Thank… you." Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, it was light. I sat up, fully ready to do anything. The room looked the same but I saw a small window. The sun shined outside. There was a note on the door. It read:

___**Sasuke-kun,**_

_**Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. I had to go to school. I also told the school you were really sick and had to stay home. Please rest. I left a tray of breakfast by your bed. Get well soon!**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

I looked at the table next to me and saw a small tray that had a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and milk. There was also a small box of skittles next to the milk. I picked up the skittles. Then I set them back down and poured a bowl of cereal. I ate in bed. When I was done, I set it back down and put the box of skittles in my pocket. Then I got up and opened the door. The house was small. It had a table in the kitchen and a small fridge. The living room was a couch and a T.V. I sat down on the couch and laid my head down. The couch was leather and smelled faintly of Naruto's cologne. I instantly pieced it together in my mind that Naruto had found me passed out, taken me home, put me in his bed, healed me, slept on this couch, woke up in the morning, sent me breakfast, and gone to the academy. I sighed and got up again. Then I took out the box of skittles. I looked at it and saw that he had written the note he had left on it, because the word indents were on it. I threw it against the couch and looked outside. People were going on with their everyday lives and I was stuck here. I decided to wait for Naruto. He was my first friend, so I shouldn't ditch him. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep holding the box of skittles.

When I woke up, it was almost time for the Ninja Academy to let out. I knew about this time, that Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-baka, and Naruto-kun were probably fighting on the blue mat. I got up and heard my stomach growl. I opened the box of skittles and a small piece of paper fell out. When I read it, it said, 'Thanks for being my friend when no one else was. –UN'

I closed the paper and stuck it in my pocket. Then I ate the skittles. After they were gone, I got up from the couch, grabbed my bag, and walked outside. I walked the short distance to my lonely house. When I got inside, I shook the cold off and walked to my room. I plopped down on the bed and pulled out my homework from the night before. Who ever knew that Sensei- Iruka-sensei would give so much homework? I sighed and started working.

When I was finally done with the endless homework, I got up and walked outside. It was around 6:00. I saw normal life going on. Then I looked down and saw Naruto following Sakura around. They passed my door and Naruto glanced at my door. Then he kept walking. Sakura seemed to be trying to avoid or ignore him. When they had passed, I walked outside and walked to other way.

I had walked for a long time without paying attention to anything, and when I finally looked up, I was on top of the third Hokage's head. I looked around and noticed it was dark outside. I looked down to see Naruto standing on top of the fourth Hokage's head. I jumped down and landed softly behind him. He apparently didn't notice me. I stood there and just as I was about to turn and leave, I heard him yell out to no one, "Why! Why does it have to be this way! Why do I have to be alone? Every friend just leaves me and ignores me! WHY! Why did you have to seal this inside of me, pa! Why did everyone have to die? Why my whole family! Why! Why did you leave me alone… leave me alone here to die alone!" He muttered why a few more times and then fell to the ground crying. I stared at him again. Then he stood up and held out a kunai. He said, "If you wanted me to live alone, then you must hate me! I can't live like this! I hate EVERYONE! I HATE MY LIFE!" Then he plunged the kunai at his chest. Then it was all slow motion for me.

One moment I was staring at Naruto bout to commit suicide, and the next I was pressing his back to my chest. My right hand was holding his hand with the kunai in it about two inches away from his hand, and my other hand was wrapped around his waist. My head was leaning on his chest, and his other hand was sticking outwards in an awkward way. He gasped and we stood there for a long time. Then I muttered into his shirt, "Don't. It's not worth it. Trust me. Even if everyone is dead… you're still here. You're here for a reason. Don't forget that, and plus, not everyone ignores you. If you think that, then I can be counted as a no body because I don't hate and ignore you. You're my first friend… my only friend. And I…" I hesitated for a long time and then gave it… I continued by saying, "You've been here for about three days. In those three days you have been teased, been made fun of, met me, got ignored by me, became my friend, found me hurt, sheltered me and took care of me, fed me, and met me here. In those short three days I've known you, I have confirmed something…" I stopped and hesitated again and then thought he can shun me if he wants, and I won't care. I have to say this. I know he will understand. Then I let go of him and stepped beck a steps. He relaxed and turned to face me. He looked deep into my eyes and I looked into his. "Naruto… I… I love you!" Then I stepped forward and pressed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me. The moment we touched, I felt a shock go through my body. Naruto instantly dropped his kunai. I held my lips against his for a long time, and while I did, Naruto stood there, frozen, eyes wide open in shock. Then warmth of his lips shocked me. During the last few moments of the kiss, I heard my heard skip a beat. When I finally pulled back, Naruto was staring at me. He had such loneliness in his eyes that it shocked me. He blinked once and then said, "Sasuke…" Then he stepped towards me and kissed me. His lips were wet and warm. I eagerly pressed mine against his. Then he wrapped his arms around my neck. I hesitated before finally giving in and wrapping mine around his waist. I moved my lips to the side of his mouth and down his neck. Then I traced them around the edge of his cheek bone. I pressed my body close to his and let his body heat warm me up from the outside cold weather. When we pulled our faces apart, you could see our breath (the temperature had dropped several degrees). I pressed my forehead to his. He was breathing hard and you could feel his heartbeat through his chest. He blinked once and pressed his lips to mine again. We kissed one more time and then I pulled away. I laughed a little and said, "I guess this means that you feel the same way." He nodded and I turned away. I stared at the rock for a moment and said, "Your family is dead too, huh? At least I'm not alone." He replied by saying, "What?" I turned around and faced him. "My family was killed right in front of my face by my own brother." Then I turned and walked away. I kept walking until I knew he couldn't see me anymore, and then I fell to the ground in a crying fit.

When it ended, I walked home. By the time I got home, it was well after midnight. I walked to my room, fell down on bed, and fell straight asleep, Naruto's heat still radiating in me the whole night.

Chapter Three

When I woke up the next morning, it was nine o'clock. I sat up straight in bed and got ready fast. I got to the academy just in time for third period. When I ran into class right as the bell rang, Iruka-sensei Looked at me weird and said, "Sasuke, you're just in time today." I nodded and went to sit down. I was surprised to see that Sakura didn't look at me while I sat down. I felt really awkward during class because Sakura, for once, never looked at me, and Naruto, who sat in front of me, was all rigid and tight the whole time. Every time Iruka-sensei would call on one of them, they would fumble and get the answer wrong.

I was so relieved when the bell rang to go to third period, even though I staying the same room. I was mainly relieved because Sakura wasn't in this class, and Naruto was across the room instead of in front of me. While Iruka-sensei Babbled on about some stupid ninja history crap that we all already knew, I stared off outside of the window. Nothing seemed out of place until my eyes rested upon something sitting on the fence of the academy. It Was That Guy! The Orochimaru Guy! The moment our eyes met, the spot on my neck hurt severely. I cringed and held it. I wasn't paying attention to class, so when, suddenly, I heard Iruka-sensei standing by my desk saying, "Care to tell us what is so interesting outside, Mr. Uchiha?" I looked at him and pointed outside, "There is…" But when I looked back, he was gone. Then I said, "Nothing." Iruka-sensei said, "Well, if that is solved then please answer this simple question. What type of jutsu was the first hokage famous for?" I fumbled through my mind to find info on the first hokage, but things got jumbled together and I accidentally said, "Water?" Iruka-sensei looked displeased at me and said, "Incorrect. It is wood style jutsu." Then he continued again about the history stuff. I tried hard to pay attention, but couldn't because of the people around me were snickering about me.

When the bell rang for lunch, Iruka-sensei walked to my desk. I was staring out of the window, making no move to get up, and I looked at him. He was looking at me inttensly, like he was trying to find something. Then he said, "What is it that hurt so badly on your neck? And what did you see outside?" I looked at him for a long time and said, "I saw a guy I met just recently. He told me his name was Orochimaru. When I met his eyes, my neck started to hurt really bad right here," I pointed to the place where it hurt and he looked at it. Then he gasped under his breath and said, 'Do you mind staying after school today and going to visit the Hokage with me. You have a distinctive marking on your neck that he needs to know about." I nodded and said, "I guess. It's not like you won't drag me there if I say no." Then he turned and walked out the door. I looked back at the window. Then I heard someone open the door. I glanced at it and saw Naruto standing in the doorway. I looked back at the window and said, "What do you want?" He hesitated and said, "Um… I…" Then he took off running down the hall. The door closed slowly after him and I looked back at it. Then I got up ad walked outside.

It was, for the first time in Konoha history (in kidding, but it seems almost like it) it was snowing outside. I looked up at the cloudy ski and then trudged towards the probably already crowded cafeteria. When I got halfway there, I felt a thick snowball hit me in the back. I turned to see the same group of kids who had called me emo the first day I met Naruto standing there looking all guilty. I shouted at them, "What do you want? I don't have time for this now." Then I waited for them to reply, but they didn't, so I continued walking to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria food today was disgusting. If you poked it, it looked like it throbbed. I stared at the Styrofoam plate with the gross food on it. I was sitting at my usual alone table. It was the one that was closest to the door and furthest from the trashcan. Basically the best tables, except I sat here so, apparently, it made it so uncool or something like that. Then I got up, threw the revolting food away, and walked outside again. I sat down on one of the playground swings and pulled out my sketch pad. I started to draw and then one of the girls in class approached me. Close behind her was Sakura-baka and another girl. I looked up at her and gave her the evil-I-don't-want-you-here look. He smiled and ignored that. Then she said, "Hiiiii, sassssuukkkee- kkkuuunnn. I'm Ino. Would you be my bf?" I looked at her for a long time and then said, in a flat mono-tone, "No. Go away and leave me alone." She opened her eyes and then ran away. I closed my sketch pad and then walked away. I had no clue where I was waling (once again) and I was surprise that when the bell rang, I was already at the class I needed to be at. I walked into art and sat down at the desk I always sat in (we didn't have assigned seats). I was shocked to see that Naruto was in this class. I had not been paying attention his first day, or the other days, so I was surprised.

During the whole art vocabulary lesson, I was doodling on another sheet of paper and not listening. When the bell rang, I jumped about ten feet in the air. I heard the teacher say, "All of these vocabulary words will be on the test tomorrow! Every one of them." When I looked down at my paper, it was blank.

After she dismissed us, I walked slowly towards the gymnasium. When I got there, I was surprised to see Kakashi-sensei waiting outside. He smiled (or at least I think he smiled, I couldn't see because of his mask) and waved. Then he said, "I knew you would be here. Because you were not yesterday, I decided I should tell you where we will be from now on. Follow me to our place." Then he walked off. I followed him. He walked across campus to a small courtyard thing. Then we turned a corner and he said, "Hehehe, sorry I am late. I had to tell Sasuke here where we are meeting. Since he missed yesterday you know." Then he turned and pointed to the courtyard. He faced me and said, "That is where we will be training. No more going to the gym. From now on, come here." I nodded and then he looked at all of us. He laughed and said, "Hehe. You all will make a fine team." Then he turned around and walked towards the courtyard. He looked like he was doing some kind of hand jutsu, and then four rocks about our height shot up from the ground. Kakashi turned around and said, "Use any jutsu to defeat the rock. Don't touch it with your own hands, only use jutsu." Then he turned around and did another hand sign. Vines shot from the ground and wrapped around the rock. They squeezed real hard and the rock exploded. "Like that." Then he jumped out of the way and signaled for us to start. Sakura ran up to hers and stared at it. Naruto did the same. I walked up to mine. I had already planned this out. I would use a simple fire ball jutsu and destroy it. I just wanted to see what the others would do. Naruto and Sakura kept staring at their rocks, like they expected it to do something. I sighed and did my jutsu signs. Then I jumped in the air and said, "Ancient Fire Ball Jutsu!" Then I put my hands to my mouth and blew. Fire shot out and warmed my mouth. The moment the fire balls hit the rock, it exploded. I turned and walked back to the wall. Behind me I could hear Sakura cheering and Kakashi clapping. If my guess was right, Naruto was probably standing there staring at me, eyes wide. I glanced over my shoulder. I was right. I chuckled and then faced the gate. The moment I touched the gate, my neck started to hurt. I gasped and grabbed it. I heard Kakashi and Sakura gasp and step towards me. I opened the gate and ran through. Behind me I heard Naruto start to run after me. Kakashi yelled at him, but he followed me.

I ran as fast as I could out of that school. My neck hurt so badly. I tried to run from it. All that was racing through my head was, _Orochimaru. _When I got to the bottom of the hokage heads, I fell against the wall. I was gasping for breath but still clutching my neck. Then I looked at it for the first time. What I saw shocked me. It was three dots with tails coming from them. They were in a circle. I stared for a while and then leaned my head against the hard stone. My body trembled and I fell to my knees. Then I heard someone approach from behind me. I turned around and threw a kunai (I had kept the kunai from me and Naruto's experience). The person behind me caught in with his own hands. He smiled his broad smile and his long tounge came out. I stared into his evil snake eyes. Then I fell to the ground on my booty. My visions started to spot.

I saw _Him _step towards me. Black fade-out and in. Him standing there and a yell coming from behind him. Him turn around quickly. Black Fade out and in. Him step back. Naruto punch him in the face. Black fade-out and in. Naruto fighting… Orochimaru. Black fade-out.

Right before I blacked out totally, I managed to mumble, "Naruto… no… please." Then it was black, again.

Chapter Four

When my vision faded back in, I was laying down in that same tiny little room that I was in the time before that Naruto had found me. I sat up and rubbed my neck. Then I got out and froze when I saw a tray sitting on the table, right where it had been before. This time it had a cup of steaming ramen, chopsticks, and a box of skittles. I picked up the ramen and almost dropped it, it was hot! I opened it and blew on it. When it finally cooled off, I ate it. When it was empty, I picked up the box of skittles and put them in my pocket. Then I stood up and walked to the window. It looked like school was in already. I walked downstairs and was surprised to see Naruto lying on the couch asleep. He had a cute little hat on and had the cutest sleeping face. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his head. Then I walked back into his bedroom. I picked up the empty ramen cup ad tray, and brought them into the kitchen. I threw away the cup and put the tray in the sink. Then I walked back towards the couch. While passing the small table, I saw a pen and note pad. I walked over to it. It had my name written on it. There was a comma after it, like he was going to write something. Just for a joke, I turned the paper over and wrote a small heart in the top right hand corner. If I was lucky, he would not notice it. Then I turned it over and flipped the page. I wrote a simple, Thank you, on it and set it down by Naruto. Then I walked outside.

I decided I'd better go to school; I had to go see Iruka-sensei anyways.

While I walked to school, I stared at the ground. My Japanese style clutch backpack was over my shoulder. When I got to school, it was the middle of fourth period. I decided it would be better to wait until Iruka-sensei's class ended. I stood outside of his door for the rest his class, leaning against the lockers. When the bell finally rang, kids flooded out of the class room. I stood there, messing with my nails while they passed, and when they had stopped, I turned and walked into the classroom. Iruka-sensei was sitting at his desk. I looked at the classroom, expecting it to be empty, but one kid remained there. He had spiky black hair and strange round glasses. His shirt collar covered his mouth. He got up and walked towards the door. When he passed me, I swear I hear some kind of bug like noise. It sent chill bumps up my spine, and I clenched my fists. When he got out of the doorway, the chill bumps disappeared. I turned and looked after him. Then a voice sounded right behind me, "Nice of you to show up, Mr. Uchiha." I jumped ten feet in the air and shot across the room. I clung against the wall, breathing deeply. Iruka-sensei was standing there. He laughed and said, "What happened to meeting me after school? I asked Kakashi, whom I already know is your team captain, and he said that you baled at training class." I stared at him, my breath slowing down. Then I said, "Something came up. I'm here now." Then Iruka-sensei's smiled faded and his eyes opened to reveal a serious look. "Let me guess. You're neck hurt really bad, you randomly started to run; you ended up passing out somewhere. Did you see the mark on you is neck?" I nodded and said, "How did you know that?" Iruka-sensei nodded and ignored my question. Instead he said, "Well I need you to come today. It might have gotten worse." I nodded and he said, "Stop nodding and get out of my classroom. Wait… why were you not at class?" I stated bluntly, "You said that it is better to not show in your class than be late, so I patiently waited outside of your door until the bell rang." Iruka-sensei shook his head and turned towards his desk. I took this as a oppertunity to leave, but when I turned to go, I heard Iruka-sensei say, "Take care of the boy. You are all he has now. You're all he wants now. Protect him and shelter him." Then I took off running out of the building.

I had already eaten lunch at Naruto's, so I walked outside. It was still really cold, but the past days had been warmer. I walked to the courtyard that our team fought in, and sat down against a tree. Since it was kinda chilly, I stuck my hands in my pockets. I was surprised to feel a box like thing inside my pocket. Then I remembered the box of skittles. I took them out and opened them. When I poured them into my lap, sure enough, there was a small scrap of paper inside. I opened it to reveal a small heart written on it. I crumbled it up and threw it across the clearing. Then I ate the skittles. I stared at the empty clearing for a long time. After about ten minutes, I heard someone running. Then I saw Naruto running through the courtyard. He glanced at me and came to an abrupt stop about halfway across the small, yet big, space. He stared at me and then continued to run. When he was out of sight, I closed my eyes and leaned against a tree. Then I fell asleep.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… why would you do this?" Itachi stood across the small living room. I stared at him and looked down. Our parents were laying on the ground dead. My hands were covered in their blood. Itachi looked younger than me. I said, "What? What I going on? Itachi! You killed them, not me!" Then the area around us warped. The blood vanished. The room warped into a larger living room. Inside this room was a small shrine. I walked over to it, ignoring Itachi (who was still there). I opened the shrine to see a family picture. Then I turned quickly and faced Itachi. He had grown to an older form and was holding Naruto's dead body by his hair. He had a kunai in his hand and Naruto's neck was cut open. I screamed out, "No!" Then Itachi threw him down and said, "In order to achieve full vengeance of me, you have to…" Then e faded off. Those words repeated several times in the background as the room warped again into a black and red swirling darkness. I spun around to see a small boy crying in what looked to be a dark corner. It took me a long time to see that it was me as a boy. I had blood splattered over my face. The real me said, "Wha…" The younger me looked up. He blinked and then grinned a wide grin. He stood up and morphed slowly into a gigantic Orochimaru. Then He lunged at me. I flew into his mouth and before I new it, I was falling into blackness. Itachi faintly appeared beside me. He grinned and said, "In order to achive full vengeance of me you have to…." Then he paused. He laughed evily and said, "You have to kill me…. And the person who is most precious to you." Then Naruto's name echoed faintly in the background. Itachi's faint ghostly figure stepped forward a nd reached for me. His hand went through my body, and the look of unhappiness crossed his face. I was still falling and he reached out his other hand. This one held a slightly glowing kunai. He flung it down and it stabbed deep into my heart. I screamed out in pain and then saw Itachi laughed. Then his face faded away and I woke up from that horrible dream.

I woke up by saying, "Itachi!" Then I looked around. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were standing across the small courtyard. I stared at them. Kakashi was the only one still staring at me. Sakura and Naruto had continued trying to run up a tree. Kakashi slowly walked over to me and said, "What were you dreaming of." I ignored this question and said, "What time is it?" Kakashi blinked and seemed to smiled. Then he said, "It is about halfway through ninja training class." I shot up and aid, "I slept through class!" Then Kakashi laughed and said, "Don't worry. I have talked to your art teacher. Well, after Naruto explained that you aren't feeling well lately. He said that you had some kind of cold thing and needed rest. This cold thing took most of your energy at random times of the day and that it caused you to sleep. I didn't believe him, but because he begged me to let you sleep and bail you out, I had to." I blinked at him and then looked at Naruto, who was still training. Then I looked back at Kakashi and said, "He… he really said tht. He tried to bail me out?" Kakashi nodded and I said, "I'm sorry. I didn't sleep very well last night, so I am really drowsy today. I guess I must have just slipped off into sleep." Kakashi stared at me and lowered his voice, "Was is because of the nightmares?" I stared back at him and said, "Nightmares? How did you know? And no… I haven't had nightmares. This is the first time." Kakashi stared at me and blinked several times. Then he turned and said, "Sakura, Naruto! Come!" They instantly obeyed like a pack of dogs and Kakashi turned back to me. He stared deep into my eyes and said, "Class dismissed." Then he turned and walked away. I got up from my resting spot and walked out one of the gates. Behind me, footsteps hurried behind me. I turned and say Naruto standing there. He stared at me for a long time, looking deep into my eyes. Then he turned and walked away. Sakura ran up to me then and said, "Sasuke-kun? Is something going on between you and Naruto?" I jumped and got real nervous. Did she suspect something?" Then she sighed and said, "Not like that. I meant like a friendly fight or something. Did you too get in a fight?" I looked at her and said, "Not sure." Then she smiled and said, "Well, if you are just remember… fights only mean your relationship is growing closer, but they only get better if you find a way to fix them." Then she did a cute little peace sign and ran off. I stared after her. What she said was true. And it seemed somehow familiar. I had heard it before. Then I turned and left the dreadful school.

As I walked along the crowded streets of Konoha, I saw a similar figure. Naruto was sitting beside a big wooden box of some random fruit. I wanted to walk to him, but stayed at a distance. Eventually, he got up and walked away. I trailed him at a distance, careful to keep hidden. He walked towards the hokage heads, but turned down another street. It happened to be mine. He paused in front of my house and looked up at the windows. Then he took another step away and stopped. I stepped out from my hiding spot and said, "What is going on?" Naruto stared at me and then a tear fell from his beautiful eyes. I walked over to him and caught it on my finger. I slowly brought it to my lips and tasted it, all the while my eyes not leaving his. His eyes widened and then he said, "Sasu…" Then he stepped back and I stepped forward. His eyes never left mine. I stepped a step closer and his eyes watered again. He said, "Sasu…" And then stepped back. His back was pressed against my door. Then he repeated, "Sasu…" and fell on his but against my door. He looked at the ground and started to cry. I looked around at the streets (which had become empty of everyone, except a cat. I'm talking no body! All gone! Zilch, nobody there). I knelt down and put my finger under his chin. I lifted his face so that his eyes met mine. Then I slowly pressed my lips against his. When I pulled away, his eyes were wide open. His breath was heavy. Then I backed up. I stood up and he did too. Then I pressed my lips to his and pressed him against the door. My hands fumbled for the handle of my always-unlocked house. When I opened the door, Naruto stumbled back, but didn't fall. My lips never left his as I closed the door. He pressed me against the door and I allowed him to. His hands trailed up and down my sides as I struggled at the zipper of his jacket. When I finally got it off, I threw it at the ground. He fumbled at the edge of my shirt and slowly lifting it over my head to take it off. His lips only left mine for the time where my shirt went between us. When it was off, he threw it behind him. Then we both played at each others pants line. I pushed him back, keeping our lips together, until I fumbled against my bedroom door. I opened it hastily and we fell on my bed. I was on top of him. I leaned back and looked at his face. My room was dark, but my eyes had adjusted. He was breathing hard through his mouth and his eyes were wide. I brought my hand to stroke his cheek. He said softly, "Sasuke…" Then he pressed his mouth against mine eagerly. I felt him unzip the zipper on my pants. I reached down and unzipped his. Then I unbuttoned his boxers and played with his thing. Then we rolled and Naruto got on top of me. He moved his mouth to kiss my neck. I pressed my hand on his head. My hand still in his pants, I nipped at his ear sexily. Then he moved back and kissed me. Then I we seeped deep into the blissful feeling of both of our first sex.

Chapter Five

When I woke up the next morning, it was light in my room. Naruto was lying naked next to me. I looked over at him and then got out of bed. I was naked myself, so I got dressed and walked into the kitchen. I made cereal for breakfast and sat down on the couch. It hurt my but at first to sit down, but I grew accustomed to it. I ate my cereal and watched some random tv show until I heard Naruto move around. I heard him sit up and look around (don't ask how I can hear). He got up and got dressed. Then he trudged towards the door. The door creaked open and he slowly walked out. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and then walked over to sit next to me. His eyes closed a little and remained like that. He sat like that for along time. Then he jumped and looked around. His eyes landed on me and he blushed heavily. He scooted to the edge of the couch far away from me. I looked at him and said, "What?" Then he went back to where he was. I looked at the clocked and read 7:45. I jumped up quickly and shouted, "Oh No! We're going to be late for school!" Then I threw my glass in the sink, grabbed my bag, and yelled at Naruto, "You can eat. I will tell sensei that you are sick, so you don't have to come in!" Then I ran out of the door and quickly towards the academy. I made class just in time and quickly sat down at my science seat. Sensei talked for a long time. About twenty minutes into the lesson, a knock sounded at the door. Sensei walked over to the door. He opened it and Naruto was standing there. He put his hand behind his head and said, "Sorry I am late! I over slept, because I had a fever last night and didn't get to bed until late." Sensei nodded and motioned for him to sit down. He walked to his seat next to me and sat down. During the lesson, he nonchalantly slid a small square of paper towards me. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. When the bell rang, I walked towards my second period class.

The rest of the classes leading up to lunch were boring. I paid no attention to Naruto. But when the bell for lunch rang, Iruka-sensei walked over to my desk. He said, "You didn't come yesterday either, Sasuke. Instead of coming after school, you just comeing now. I already have a sub lined up for my classes after lunch. Come with me." I reluctantly trudged after him. As we left campus, I caught a brief glance at something sitting up on the wall. Then my neck started to hurt, and I screamed and fell to my knees holding my neck. Iruka-sensei turned around and ran to my side. Then he looked up at the wall, picked me up, and ran towards the hokage's house.  
The whole time at the hokage's he only talked to Iruka-sensei about my neck. Every once in awhile, he turned and asked me if it hurt. Then Iruka-sensei said I was dismissed to go back to the academy. When I got there, it was ninja training class. When I got to the courtyard, Naruto and Sakura were running up trees again. Kakashi looked at me and told me I had to focus my chakra in my feet and run up the tree. I did it right the first time and ot higher than anyone else. Kakashi clapped for me and then told me to sit down and watch because I had done it lright. I asked him if I could stand, because it still hurt to sit, and he said alright. After about an hour or so, Kakashi told Sakura and Naruto to stop and then dismissed us. I walked out of the courtyard and went towards the gate. On my way there, I ran into that Ino girl. She smiled and waved at me. I kept walking and ignored her, but she followed me anyways. Then I turned around and said, "Stop following me. I wont talk to you ever. Leave me alone." Then I walked off campus. I walked slowly towards my house. When I got inside, like always, it was dark (I had light blocking curtains that made it so that my room house was dark 24/7 with the exception of my room, which didn't have them). I opened the curtains and walked through the empty house. That's when I noticed stupid tiny box of skittles sitting on the counter. I walked over to the am picked it up. Then I walked over to the trash can. I opened the lid and held them over it. I tried to let go, but couldn't. Then I opened my hand and they slowly fell into the trashcan. Then I turned around, ashamed for making such a big deal over one tiny box of skittles. I walked into my bedroom. The bed was unmade and had strange stains on the sheets. Two imprints could faintly be seen of two people. I ripped the sheets off and took them outside. There I pressed them into a small pile, looked around to see no body around, and used fireball jutsu to burn them. When the flames had died down, I walked back inside and remade the bed. Then I plopped down. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the front door. I reluctantly got up and walked to it. Before opening it, I looked outside. Naruto was standing there. I opened the door sleepily. He had a big smile on his face. I looked at him with sleepy eyes and slammed the door shut. I heard him say on the other side, "That's okay. I will come back later!" Then I leaned against the door and fell on my butt. I slowly drifted off to a deep sleep sitting there.

When I woke up, it was midnight. I got up from the uncomfortable position I had been in and walked over to my bedroom door. I pressed my hand against it and remembered last night about this time. I hit my fist against the door and broke it down with anger. Then I grabbed a coat, and walked out into the close to zero in temp. outside.

I walked quickly towards the hokages' heads, without knowing why. When I got on top of the third hokage's head, I looked across the beautifully lit Konoha. It was beautiful, despite being smelly and foggy. Then I herd a noise behind me and turned quickly. Naruto was standing there facing off towards the fourth hokage head. I looked at him angrily. He looked at me and said, "You ignored me all day? Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough?" I clentched my fists and said, "Don't get all excited… it was just one night! It doesn't mean anything! Don't get over excited about it! It didn't mean anything!" then I took off running past him. I brushed his coat and he stared after me. I ran angrily through town back to my house. When I got there, I slammed the door hard. Then I ran to my room and fell down crying on my bed. I slept there the rest of the night, crying slowly in my dreams.

Chapter Six

When I awoke, my back hurt from the position I was in. I decided not to go to school, so I walked around my house for two hours, trying to pass time. At 11:00, I got out a cup of ramen to eat, but it reminded me of Naruto, so I put it back and ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich instead. Then I walked around the house again until I knew it was time for school to let out. When that time came, I walked outside and went shopping for groceries (I needed to anyways, and I wanted to get out of the house). When I was done, I returned them to my house and went to go sit somewhere around town. I chose to sit outside of a small shack of whom I knew the owner wouldn't chase me away. I brought one of my manga books with me. While I sat there and read, life continued as normal. When I finished the book, I walked into the store and looked around. I found a really cute, boyish necklace. It was a small pure silver kunai with orange guard wrapping. It was looped on a pure silver chain. I asked the guy in the shop about it and he said that it was 600 dollars. I reached in my pocket and pulled out 196 dollars. I fumbled around in my pockets for awhile, but couldn't find anything else. The shopkeeper finally said, "Here, I'll pay the extra dollars fer ye. Yer just gunna have t' owe me." I paused for awhile, thinking he was tricking me, nodded, and gave him the money. He reached in the case and gave me the small necklace. He asked if I wanted it in a jewelry box and I said yes. When I left, I stuck it in my pocket. Then I walked through town, reluctant to return to my small empty house. I thought to myself, _Man, my life is really boring. Why don't I leave Konoha! I am so bored. I need something to do! _I stuck my hands in my pocket to warm them up, and fumbled around with the small jewelry box that the necklace was inside. I pulled it out and opened it .Then I fumbled with the small kunai delicately crafter and wrapped in orange tape-like stuff. Just like a real kunai. Then I closed it and put it back in my pocket. Reluctantly I returned to my small house. When I got there, I threw my coat on the couch and literally fell on the bed. Then I climbed under the covers. I realized they still faintly smelled of Naruto (I had failed to replace the top blanket with the sheets ). I pressed my nose against the cover and fell asleep, deeply inhaling Naruto's scent.

When I awoke, it was Saturday (which was the next day, I didn't like sleep for a day or anything). I got up and walked to the kitchen. After eating lunch (I had woken up around lunch time), I walked outside. My street was unusually crowded, but I avoided any contact. Then I went and sat by the shop I got the necklace from. Instead of bringing a book, I just sat there. After awhile, the shopkeeper came outside. He looked at me and said, "Boy? Hey, yer' the one from yesterday that bought that necklace for yer' girlfriend. How'd she like it?" I looked at him and said, "It wasn't for my girlfriend. And I haven't given it to the person yet." Then I looked back at the busy street. Then shopkeeper moved so that me was blocking my view to the street and said, "Not fer yer' girl then, hmmm. Then who could it be fer?" He looked ike he was thinking and said, "Maybe a boyfriend?" I looked over to the side and he said, "Ah. So that be it then. Don't worry. I don't care. I'm not the straightest old man on the block. If ye' want me t' help ye' with anything fer h'm, just ask me. I will do anything. Ye c'n trust me. Free of charge." He did a weird hand symbol (not jutsu) and then I replied by saying, "Can I really trust you?" He nodded and I said, "Then can I talk to you about something? In a more private area?" He nodded and we went around the back of his shop. He looked at me and said, "Now, what be troublin' ye'?" I turned and faced him. Then I replied by saying, "I met this boy in my school. He told me his past, then I fell for him. I kissed him one night. Then ignored him, then the night before last we… um… had sex… and yesterday, he followed me and I ignored him. Now I don't know how to talk to him. I hurt him. I told him that our… um… sex… meant nothing. What am I supposed to do?" HE looked at me and said, "Do ye not have any family? I'm surprised ye' op'ned this much t' me." I looked at the ground sadly and said, "My whole clan was murdered by my brother, and then my brother ran away and left me stranded in this dastardly place." He looked at me and said, "I see then. The best thing t' do would be t' confront h'm. If ya' really likes h'm, and he really likes ya', then he should be able t' accept ya'. If yer meant fer each other, then this little fight thing should be resolved easy. Try to kiss h'm again. But don't pressure h'm into anything. He will get uncomfy." I nodded and said, "Thanks old man." He nodded and turned to go back to his shop. I turned and headed towards the hokage heads, knowing that Naruto would be there, but I paused. I jumped ninja style and landed softly on one of the two story houses that face the heads. I could faintly see someone standing up on top of the heads. Then person looked as though to step towards the edge of the head. Then I saw the rock crumble and the body fall towards the ground. I screamed as the person's hand gripped the edge of the rock. Then I ran as fast as I could towards the heads. When I got to the bottom, I witnessed something horrible. I saw the person's grip fail and Naruto falling quickly to the ground, at least 20,000 feet away. Unless some miracle happened, Naruto was going to fall to his death.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
